Elite Corps Update
The Elite Corps Update was update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II released on Wednesday, August 29, 2018. This update reintroduced the ability to obtain emotes and Victory Poses, which had not been obtainable since the 2.0 Patch. Emotes and Victory Poses can now be directly purchased with Credits and Crystals rather than randomly through Loot Crates as it was prior to the 2.0 Patch. The update introduced the first Clone Trooper Appearances to the game, the 41st Elite Corps and the 327th Star Corps, for the Galactic Republic's Assault, Heavy, and Specialist classes. Other notable changes or additions included: *A tile on the main menu that prioritizes Clone Wars era matchmaking in Galactic Assault *Ewok Hunt is now a permanent game mode under Operations *The addition of the Naboo: Theed Hangar map to Blast and Arcade *The removal of the X2 Battle Points multiplier and reduction in Battle Point costs of reinforcement to prepare for the new squad system One Community Transmission was released leading up to the update which detailed the release notes of the update. Patch notes New Content Features *First group of Clone Trooper appearances is being released (41st Elite Corps and 327th Star Corps) *Characters on the Home and Career screens are updated to show the newly available Clone Trooper appearances (41st Elite Corps and 327th Star Corps respectively) *Implemented Clone Wars tile in the Home screen to increase the possibility for matchmaking on Galactic Assault for Clone Wars – era maps. *Emotes and Victory Poses for Troopers and Heroes are now available to purchase for Crystals or Credits *Players can now preview Emotes on unlocked appearances *Milestones that reward already-unlocked Emotes / Poses will be providing credits instead *Palace Hangar on Naboo is now available as an additional map on Blast and Custom Arcade *Mos Eisley has been added to the map rotation of Hero Showdown *Ewok Hunt mode made permanent under the Operations menu Quality of Life *The End of Round screen now features more details on the player's scoreboard placement (Overall Scoreboard placement, Objective Score placement, Combat Score placement across teams, as well as acknowledging players who are part of the winning team) Hero Changes Emperor Palpatine *Fixed an issue where Emperor Palpatine's basic attacks were not increasing the Hold Block stamina costs of lightsaber heroes *Fixed an issue where the area of effect from Emperor Palpatine's Electrocute ability would sometimes persist on the ground Rey *Fixed an issue where players could occasionally re-trigger Rey's Insight ability without waiting for a cooldown Chewbacca *Fixed an issue where Chewbacca's Ground Slam ability could defeat an enemy inside the AT-ST or AAT Boba Fett *Improved the weapon sway for Boba Fett's EE-3 Kylo Ren *Fixed a visual issue that would occasionally occur on characters frozen by Kylo Ren's ability Darth Vader *Fixed an issue where players could occasionally remain stuck in the choke animation Darth Maul *Fixed several issues with the Saber Throw ability: **If used in Arcade with no cooldown, the ability doesn't work until the regular cooldown is over **Implemented new collision detection mechanics, so that Saber Throw will more reliably hit targets. **Fixed an issue where Maul’s saber would deactivate when colliding with level geometry, causing it to not hit targets at the end of the throw or on the return. Vehicle Changes Poe Dameron's T-70 X-Wing *Fixed an issue with the hint text that would occasionally show when activating the Black Leader ability Lando's Millennium Falcon *Fixed an issue with the tracking of the "L3-37 Flying" milestone LAAT *Fixed an issue where the LAAT's laser could pass through the MTT and damage the opponent LIUV *Fixed an issue where players in the LIUV did not receive trooper damage Classes & Special Units Changes Wookiee Warrior *Fixed an issue where the player was able to use the combat roll while the Overload ability was active General Improvements *Fixed an issue where Ion Torpedoes were too strong against vehicles Game Mode Changes Strike *Fixed an issue where the delivery area on Death Star II was missing the proper UI indicator *Fixed an issue where users could potentially deliver the package while standing slightly outside the indicated delivery area on several maps *Fixed an issue where attacking players would get the "Fall Back" message if they were in an Out of Bounds area when the package is being retrieved Hero Showdown *Fixed a visual issue with the framing of the characters during the intros in Hero Showdown Starfighter Assault *Fixed an issue where the vehicle would occasionally freeze and stutter for a short while after spawning on the map Arcade *Fixed an issue where the countdown timer would be stuck on 0 when attempting to deploy on the Starfighter Arcade - Team Battle mode *Fixed an issue where the Spawn Wave would not be present when attempting to deploy on the Starfighter Arcade - Team Battle mode *Fixed an issue on Kessel which allowed players to avoid the AI by hiding into one of the elevators Hero Starfighters *Fixed an issue where the Hero HUD icons would disappear too soon when the round ends *Fixed a visual issue with the deploy screen briefly appearing at the start of the round *Fixed an issue with the End of Round message occasionally not showing up for players who are outside the bounds of the map *Fixed a visual issue on PC, where the Starfighter health bars would not be visible if the game was minimized when the round starts *Fixed an issue where a certain pre-round text would appear cut off in Japanese Extraction *Fixed an issue where players would automatically spawn on the map, if they wait for the countdown timer to end on the defeat screen. *Fixed an issue where the Officer's Flash grenade would not blind the enemy team on Jabba's Palace in Extraction *Improved balancing on the last phase of Extraction in Jabba's Palace, by adjusting spawn positions and slightly increasing overtime for players on the Rebel side *Fixed a visual issue that would reveal the spawning of troopers right before the outro cinematic in Jabba's Palace Map Changes Starkiller Base *Fixed an issue where a stack of boxes in the map could cause a glitch with the player's character model that could be used as an exploit Deathstar II (sic) *Fixed an issue where players could reach an area behind the armor racks when playing as Yoda Hoth *Fixed an issue where players could glitch outside the map when playing as a Force-using hero *Fixed an issue where players could potentially enter the Hoth interior with the AT-ST *Fixed an issue where players could potentially survive the fall to death by staying close to the crevasse wall *Fixed an issue where players could potentially jump towards ceiling holes in the tunnels of Hoth and stand on invisible collision Bespin *Fixed an issue where players could potentially jump up on one of the buildings on Bespin when playing as a Force-using hero or Boba Fett Kashyyyk *Fixed an issue where players could exploit Boba Fett's jetpack on Kashyyyk to reach places other players cannot reach Jabba's Palace *Fixed an issue where players playing as Boba Fett, could reach and stand on one of the ledges not easily accessible to other players *Fixed a collision issue that allowed the AI to walk through walls Kessel *Fixed an issue where the player was able to fall through the map in an Out of Bounds area *Fixed an issue where certain heroes would occasionally be pushed through the sloped terrain and outside the map geometry in the outdoors area Jakku *Fixed an issue where the Sneeps would be found floating near the Star Destroyer's entrance Yavin (sic) *Fixed several collision issues that would occasionally allow players to hide inside the temple mesh or walk through walls Kamino *Fixed a collision issue that enabled Boba Fett to enter the dome building from a position where nobody could reach or shoot him General Improvements *Fixed issues where players could occasionally get stuck in the geometry of several assets, visible on Jakku, Tatooine, Naboo, Kashyyyk, Kessel and Crait *Fixed various collision issues with certain assets on Endor, Hoth, Starkiller Base, Death Star II, Kamino, Bespin and Jakku General Changes *Improved functionality of loading screens. Map descriptions and texts are now visible in-between matches. *Fixed an issue with the terminology used in the Galactic Republic faction descriptions *Fixed an issue with the tutorial text regarding the use of Leia Organa's secondary fire in Arcade *Fixed several issues with relevant Milestone progress not showing at the End of Round screens *Fixed an issue where players could occasionally not be able to craft Star Cards in the pre-round, after having ranked up a class in the previous round *Fixed an issue that would not let the winning team know of the 100 Credits bonus during the End of Round screen *Fixed a visual issue with the effects used in the frontend menu when booting the game *Fixed an issue where the Inspect button would be present in the Abilities screen with background functionality *Fixed an issue where players could accidentally rotate the model present in the Home menu, while they were in the Crates menu *Fixed an issue where players' settings regarding Ping Sites were not saved *Fixed an issue where players were able to dash more than two times in a row with all heroes and reinforcements *Fixed an issue where some heroes could shoot during the falling or freezing animations *Added a vehicle description for the First Order AT-ST *Fixed an issue with the tutorial in Arcade mode, where the RB button was unresponsive when unlocking secondary abilities References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)